Invertir papeles o morir en el intento
by HappyTomato
Summary: Romano está raro últimamente. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, España se preocupa por él. Pero nunca podría haber adivinado qué pasaba por la mente del italiano...Aunque nunca lo supiera en realidad. 2p!Spamano.


Holaaaa 3 Vengo con un one-shot 2p!. Concretamente, 2p!Spamano. *^* Amo esta pareja 2p! por encima de todas las demás, son geniales.~ Sobretodo ese estúpido y sensual pelirrojo español amargado.~

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío, todo es invención de tumblr y DA. :'3 Algunos rasgos de la personalidad sí que me los he tenido que inventar, pero con los 2p! no es nada nuevo. xD

Enjoy!

* * *

España tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre. Tamborileó en la mesa, ganándose una mirada de odio de los más cercanos a él, y volvió a mirar otra vez la silla vacía del italiano, como un agujero negro a su lado sin la alegría del menor. Sí, estaba haciendo y pensando en cualquier cosa menos la puñetera reunión. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar a los demás partícipes ni el tema de ese día.

No, estaba demasiado preocupado. Lo peor es que se le notaba, ¡odiaba resultar tan jodidamente obvio!

_-Romano…_

_-¿Mmm? ¿Sì, Spagna?_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-la pregunta sorprendió al chico, que desvió su mirada azul del ibérico para clavarla en el suelo. _

_-Er…Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no convencía al pelirrojo. Algo pasaba con Romano, y por una vez que conseguía leer la atmósfera de este, quería saber a qué se debía._

Había estado en ese estado deprimente, tan impropio de él, hasta que España había salido por la puerta arrastrando toda su preocupación consigo. Dios, no podía ni quería centrarse en otra cosa, ¿por qué Francia le daba el coñazo con que mirara a la reunión?

-Francia, sabes que te adoro, pero me paso por Madrid lo que esté pasando.

-Deja de pensar en el culo de tu italiano, y mira. Es…bizarro.

-Todas las reuniones son biz…-parpadeó de sorpresa al girarse hacia las otra naciones. Unas bailaban la conga, rodeados de botellas de vodka de origen, muy probablemente, ruso o ucraniano. Otras hacían una pelea con las tartas y _cupcakes_ de Inglaterra, en un claro intento de suicidio, Bélgica y Liechtenstein zorreaban a los de la conga… Y Bielorrusia se encontraba en un rincón, mirando su móvil y mordiéndose las uñas.

Obviando el hecho de que no se iba a meter en la conga ni en esa pelea de suicidas-por mucho que le ENCANTARA joder al inglés, no iba a arriesgar su vida por ello, había formas mejores-, dirigió la mirada hacia la bielorrusa. Era una de las mejores amigas de Flavio, ¿no? Podría preguntarle. Además, era la que había estado con el italiano de compras el día anterior a su repentina depresión.

-Eh, tú-gruñó. La chica se encogió sobre sí misma, temerosa de los casi dos metros de mala leche que representaba el hispano.

- _P_-_pryvitannie_…-murmuró, llorosa, mientras seguía echándole miradas a la brillante pantalla del móvil. España alzó una ceja, tomándose esa palabra como un "hola".

-¿Sabes qué le pasa a Romano?-dijo, con toda la amabilidad que pudo. Esa enana le consumía casi tan rápido la paciencia como un belga.

-Y-Yo…Er…Este…-sacudió la cabeza.- ¡_Siastraaaaaaa_!

El pelirrojo retrocedió, sin esperarse ese grito, y al girarse se encontró a la cara de Ucrania mirándole con toda la mala hostia que esta poseía.

Ah, y un cuchillo bajo el cuello rozándole la aorta. Detalles.

-¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a mi hermana, capullo español?

-Yo no…-el cuchillo ejerció más presión sobre su cuello. Joder, si le iba a matar, que le diera una muerte rápida y así se ahorraba tiempo.-…he hecho nada. Es solo que esa niña es más cobarde que un belga sin escopeta. Deberías haberla educado de otro modo, soviética tetuda.

Sus excesivamente sinceras palabras solo aumentaron la furia de la ucraniana, que apretó los dientes. España suspiró levemente y le dirigió una mirada a su amigo francés, que se fumaba un poco de marihuana en su ausencia.

Bueno, al menos le degollaría rápido, justo a tiempo de volver para la cena.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su hogar con un gruñido, tocándose instintivamente el cuello. Aún tenía en la cabeza el momento en que la puñetera borracha esa le había rajado la vena. Ojalá que las manchas de sangre no se le saliesen ni con Ariel, a la muy…

-¿Romano?-gruñó, mirando a los lados. Era raro que el rubio no saliera a recibirle gritando y dando saltitos. Muy raro.-Romano, ¿Romano?-se apresuró a recorrer la casa, asustado y temeroso de que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

-Estoy aquí, _Spagna_-dijo el ítalo, desde las escaleras. Llevaba una sonrisa extraña, impropia de él.-Te estaba esperando.

-Aham…Tengo hambre-anunció, confuso. Sin embargo, la mueca que hizo su compañero-de desagrado, impaciencia o algo así-solo le confundió más.

-Mnh… ¿Cómo que podrías subir un ratito a la habitación, _Spagna_? Tengo una sorpresita para te.~

El español frunció más el ceño, pero asintió, siguiendo al italiano. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa le tendría preparada a estas horas? Como no fuera algo de sexo…

Entró en el cuarto que ambos compartían, mirando hacia los lados. Romano había entrado antes, pero la oscuridad de la habitación no le dejaba verle. Avanzó unos pasos.

-Romano, deja de bromear, no tiene grac…-una sombra de abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo por la sorpresa. Ese aroma era inconfundible, aunque no recordara el nombre de la fragancia. Se quitó de encima al rubio con facilidad casi insultante.- ¿Romano? ¿Qué puñetas haces?

-¡Quiero que seas mi uke!-declaró, con una repentina expresión de enfado que imitaba a las que el español solía usar.

-¿Uke?

-El pasivo. O sea, el que he sido yo hasta ahora.

España retrocedió varios pasos, confuso por esa petición. Pero tenía muy clara la respuesta.

-No.

-¡¿Por qué?!-chilló el italiano, acortando la distancia que el pelirrojo había creado.

-Ni de coña. No pienso ser pasivo, y te lo dije bien claro cuando empezamos-retrocedió más, otra vez el italiano se acercó. Empezaba a estar peligrosamente cerca de la pared.

-Oh, venga-gruñó, y avanzó más rápido, llegando a pegarse al español.-Solo será un poquito…

-¡Que no, coño!-gritó el otro, apartándole suavemente-para el pelirrojo-de un empujón. En ese instante todo se volvió revoltoso: Romano se lanzó cual lapa sobre España, intentando agarrarse a su espalda, mientras el ibérico pugnaba por sacárselo de encima revolviéndose de todas las maneras posibles.

Varias cosas se cayeron al suelo en aquella lucha absurda, entre ellas las preciadas gafas de Romano y una botella de agua vacía, que España tuvo la mala-o buena-suerte de pisar, haciendo que ambos se escoñaran contra el suelo.

-Ay, mi fabulosa cabeza…Auch…-se llevó una mano a esta, aturdido por el golpe, momento que el mayor aprovechara para huir.- ¡Eh, oye! ¡Tramposo!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero ser tu pasivo!-le ladró, de mala leche y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.- ¡¿Qué coño te ha dado de repente?! Primero te deprimes, y ahora esto…-sacudió la cabeza.-Me largo a cenar.

-¡Esperaesperaespera!-el ítalo se enganchó a su cintura, hundiendo la cara en la amplia espalda del pelirrojo.-L-Lo siento…Todo…Todo tiene una explicación, Spagna.

-¿Mm? Pues explícate-masculló, mirando de reojo al rubio. Realmente le interesaba saber qué explicación había para aquel comportamiento tan extraño.

-Yo…Bueno, la hermana de Bela-genial. Otra vez la ucraniana en su vida.-me dijo que, si no me comportaba como un hombre…Me convertiría en una mujer…Y que dejaría de gustarte.

_…_

_…¿Qué?_

Vale, habría esperado cualquier cosa-en serio, CUALQUIER COSA-menos eso. Aquello era demasiado. Dos emociones crecían en su estómago: Ganas de matar hacia la tetona ucraniana, e incredulidad hacia que Romano se hubiera creído semejante trola.

-Romano…-murmuró, con un largo suspiro. Tenía que tener paciencia.-No te vas a convertir en una mujer porque no actúes como un macho cabrío, ¿sabes?-escuchó al italiano sollozar detrás de él, y soltó otro suspiro. Se dio la vuelta, para mirarle a los ojos. Casi le explota el pecho al mirar esos enormes orbes azules, pero intentó que no se le notara.-Y aunque lo fueras…Te querría igual.

Gruñó. A este paso iba a decir la mayor cursilada de su vida, pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Esa mirada clavada en él era demasiado para su aguante. Solo esperaba que lo que ocurriera a continuación no saliera de allí.

-_D-Davvero_…? Pero…A ti no te han gustado nunca las mujeres…

-Romano-llamó con firmeza, para que el italiano le mirara. Más tarde tal vez se arrepintiera… Pero no importaba, con tal de volver a ver a su Roma de siempre. Inspiró hondo.-No estoy contigo porque seas un hombre, en absoluto, aunque bueno, eso influya un poco. Es porque me quieres, eres amable conmigo, te tomas miles de molestias por mí, y no me tachas de borde desagradable a la primera de cambio, aunque lo sea. Y porque me haces todos los días la comida y me recibes sonriendo y hablando de tus cosas de moda y ciencia que jamás entenderé, ni quiero entender. ¿Entendido?

Pero el italiano no reaccionó. España se asustó, ¿lo habría dejado en shock por la sorpresa, o algo parecido? ¡Joder, solo habría conseguido empeorar la sit…!

-_S-Spagna_…-salió de sus pensamientos al oír aquella vocecilla. Los ojos del ítalo estaban lagrimeando, pero sonreía.-Eso ha sido…_Molto dolce_…

-Ha sido cursi, joder-gruñó el español, aliviado al ver que el rubio parecía bien. Este se limpió las lágrimillas y se colgó de su cuello.- ¡Eh!

-_Ti amo, Spagna, ti amo_!-chilló, totalmente histérico por las palabras de su chico. Porque era suyo, claramente. Ahora lo tenía más claro que antes, si era posible.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo gruñía cosas que ni él entendía por lo bajo, no molesto del todo con ese abrazo, y aún menos con las palabras del italiano.

-Ea, ea. No ha sido para tanto-masculló, palmeando suavemente su espalda. Romano se separó finalmente, con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol que solía iluminar las tierras de los países mediterráneos.

-_Grazie, Spagna_~ Eres el mejor~

El aludido bufó levemente a forma de respuesta. No, no pensaba responder a eso con un "tú también eres el mejor".

Por muchísimas ganas que tuviera.

* * *

-Oye, Romano, a todo esto…-murmuró el español de pronto.- ¿Has visto mi hacha?

-Eh, sì, está…En el salón, creo. Como que deberías ponerla en un sitio más seguro para las visitas, y tal…

Pero, antes de que terminara la frase, el pelirrojo ya había salido de la habitación a toda prisa. Romano suspiró y le siguió alegremente. Llegó justo a tiempo de verle maniobrar con el sofá para poder sacar el arma cómodamente de la casa.

-¿_Ché_ vas a hacer, _Spagna_?~

-Ah-murmuró.-Voy a matar a Ucrania, ahora vuelvo.

-¿_QUÉ_?

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. ~ Esto está basado en un rol de tuenti, y dedicado a mi 2P!Romano. ~ C:

¿Merece review? *^*

Chauchau!


End file.
